


good night

by yutsse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, theyre boyfriend okie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutsse/pseuds/yutsse
Summary: and... send.taeyong checked the bubble chat he just sent to his fans just a second ago, never imagine that one of his members actually subscribed to him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	good night

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about taeyong's bubble message for nctzen day so this is impulsive ahahah  
> (just a heads up: grammar errors, tell me if you find any jsdhkjash)

and... send.

taeyong checked the bubble chat he just sent to his fans just a second ago, just in case he typed nonsense. it was 3 in the morning anyway, if he did then his fans would understand. the message was pretty long for him to type with his kind of sleepy mind, it was a congratulatory message for the fans for turning 3 years old today ("if you say it like that, it sounds like they are toddlers," doyoung said while both of them were having dinner). yes, it was 3 AM and he just finished 'working': playing with the beats he was working with johnny, beating haechan's ass in overwatch, and reading the book yuta kept pestering him about.

after reading some of the replies he got on twitter, taeyong got up from his chair to clean himself to go to sleep, and when he finished, he arranged his bed so it would feel fluffy under his aching body. doyoung was right, he needed to stop sitting on his game chair for too long. he was about to get a new blanket when someone knocked on his door. mind you, it was 3 AM. the only person he could think of was either haechan or johnny who would be still awake at this time.

taeyong was definitely surprised to find a jung jaehyun in front of his door, with his favorite black shirt and pajama pants. he was holding taeyong's shark plushie, the one he left behind in yuta's room after a messy and chaotic sleepover at the 10th-floor dorm.

"hyung, hi," jaehyun said as he slid himself into the room and landed his ass on taeyong's perfectly made bed. the owner of the room was still standing on the doorway, replying with a low hi as he still bewildered by the younger sudden appearance in his room. jaehyun patted the space next to him, he already felt cozy in taeyong's room.

"how did you get in?"

jaehyun shrugged, "I got a copy of the key." taeyong widened his eyes at his answer.

"where did you get it? you know that only the people who li-"

"hyung I'm just joking, relax," jaehyun laughed, making the bed shook a little. "hyuck opened the door for me."

"he is still awake?"

"yeah,"

"it's 3 AM! oh my god that kid."

"you too, still awake," jaehyun said as he laid himself on taeyong's bed now. already comfortable with the pillows and plushies, while taeyong was still standing near the door. taeyong sighed, went to the bed, and sat near jaehyun.

"uh... I accidentally woke up," he lied, plucking the plushie from jaehyun's hold. the younger made a face at him, changing his position so he could look at taeyong.

"don't lie. you literally just sent a bubble message minutes ago," he said while pulling taeyong to the bed. now, they were snuggled to each other, taeyong's head on jaehyun's shoulder, mr. sharky in between them.

"how did you know? can we actually see what the other member send on bubble?"

jaehyun was about to lie and said yes (taeyong always fell for lies and pranks like this), but taeyong was looking up to him with his big eyes and pouty lips. jaehyun sure could see the sleepiness on the leader's face. "no we can't. I'm subscribed to you, tho," he said truthfully, a yawn escaped his lips after. but taeyong was the opposite, his eyes were getting wider after hearing what jaehyun said. "why?" he asked.

jaehyun just shrugged. "I just want to. I'm your fans too, you know!"

the bed shook again, because taeyong laughed. "thank you? I hope the money you spent on my bubble actually goes to me so I could buy snacks with it."

"here. your head is full of sweet potatoes," jaehyun knock taeyong forehead softly with his finger while the older still giggling into his plushie.

"alright, but why are you here? poor jungwoo being left alone."

"hm... I just want to see you."

"you can see me tomorrow...?"

"I want to see you now," jaehyun said, lowering his body so he could be on the same eye level as taeyong who was flustered now. a kiss was landed on his nose, and taeyong gasped. and before taeyong could complain, jaehyun put another one on his forehead. "I love you hyung."

taeyong laughed nervously, this was too sudden. "what's with you huh."

"I love you, every thing about you," jaehyun continued. "you are the most hardworking person I know, the most amazing. the person who keeps making himself better and better. you don't lack in anything. you're literally more than perfect. do you know that?"

taeyong let out a sigh. he knew jaehyun was referring to his bubble message. "I don't," he said as he pushed himself a little away from the taller one. "no human is perfect jaehyun," he smiled now looking at jaehyun who was trying his best to not close his eyes. "I'm still lacking a lot."

"well since you don't know," jaehyun pulled taeyong again into his hug. "I'm gonna remind you every day that you are enough, you are perfect. and I love you and so does everyone in this universe. I'm gonna remind you every day until you're sick of it."

now taeyong giggled again. jaehyun always rambled like he is drunk whenever they had a talk this late. he glanced at the clock near the bed, 3.28 AM. "hmm... thank you," taeyong gave in. both of them are tired and he really wanted to sleep. "can we stop talking now?"

"say it back first."

"say what back?"

"I love you," jaehyun looked straight into taeyong's eyes and couldn't help but cracked a smile because indeed, taeyong looked very sleepy.  
taeyong, too, smiled at him. "I love you big baby," he said as he put both his hands on jaehyun's cheeks. a peck on his lips and he snuggled even closer. "I forgot my blanket."

jaehyun snickered, putting one of his foot on top of taeyong's. "I'm your blanket now. good night, hyung."

"good night, jaehyun-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I love writing about sleepy jaeyong sharing a bed mwah


End file.
